


Savior of Deceit

by orphan_account



Category: The Legend of Zelda
Genre: F/F, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I love Hyrule Warriors enough for everyone, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, also ghirahim, link is an actual twink, so is lana, theres lots of ghira hate and love here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:04:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14764904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: As the forces of Hyrule begin to suffer at the hands of the dragon knight Volga, and the twisted wizard, Wizzro, a mysterious figure appears and saves them all.Who is this mysterious woman, and what would she have with the armies of Hyrule and the war they've just been sucked into?





	Savior of Deceit

A black cloak. That was all it took for the Hylian army to lose their moral and give up hope of ever defeating Cia and her allies. That was, until the black cloak began fighting for them. 

Despite the suspicion clouding the leaders, Impa, Zelda, and Link, they allowed the figure to fight alongside them against Volga and Wizzro.

The battle raged on, until the threat of Volga could not be ignored any longer, and before any of the others could go to take him on, the cloaked figure raced forward, battling the dragon knight. Fire erupted from the area where the two fought, seemingly from both entities. Fire meant burning, and Impa’s water ability was suddenly something the battle sorely needed.

Link rushed to aid the two fighters, the cloth on his trainee’s uniform searing heavily, until the fire stopped and Volga threw the cloaked figure at Link’s feet. 

“You’re out of practice, and have grown soft. Sister.” 

The woman beneath the cloak groaned, and pushed herself up. Blood spattered on the stone beneath her. “You haven’t even tasted my full power, and you call me weak? You’re even more afraid of me than when you were a child, brother.” She pushed the folds of the cloak back, revealing pale, nearly white pristine skin, marred only by scars that seemed to have been branded onto her left forearm. Fire, blue, as opposed to Volga’s burning orange, erupted from her palms, and she slammed both hands on the ground. The earth shook, and cracked, leaving Volga nothing but an expression of fear as he burned up, crying out in pain.

The figure stood, turning to Link, who watched her every move closely, calculating as he had been taught by his trainers. 

“Move. Or you’ll receive the same treatment as my brother.”

Though Link did not doubt it, he had a duty to protect the princess and general from any potential threat, and this woman could turn into a threat at any given moment. The blonde boy remained silent, as he often did; and in his silence, and stoicness, something extraordinary happened. As the hooded figure moved to push Link out of the way with inhuman grace and speed, Link surged with power and pushed the woman back across the stone, causing her to land on her back with a loud ‘oomph’. His left hand glowed brightly with the ancient symbol of the Triforce.

The woman let her canines flash, chuckling softly. “So you are him. I think I’ll take my leave, now.” With a sweep of her cloak, the woman had vanished, leaving a confused Link to deal with Impa’s worried questioning.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work I've been working on for a while, and, I'll start by saying that please heed the warnings at the beginning of chapters because there's going to be some serious gore around here.


End file.
